


Beneath the Waning Moon

by KuraiKuraudo



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: Hurt Cloud Strife, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, The author knows next to nothing about Emperor Mateus, but i needed a villain, morally dubious Sephiroth, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 10:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiKuraudo/pseuds/KuraiKuraudo
Summary: The Emperor has managed to capture one of Cosmos's warriors, and plans to make an example of him before the other fighters. But what will Sephiroth do when he sees this so-called prize?
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	Beneath the Waning Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I've never played FF2 - I just read a doujinshi once where the Emperor captures Cloud and tries to set him against Sephiroth. I think it was by Kiki? IDK. It was a while ago. Anyways, I have no idea if I got personality right or not. So...maybe don't read this if you're an emperor fan??? 
> 
> I started this a while ago, and tbh don't know where it's going. So for now it's just a short one shot. Enjoy!

“Don’t you like what I’ve done with him?”

Green eyes narrowed, scanning the broken figure up and down from where it hung half suspended by chains, covered in precisely laid cuts and mottled with bruises, golden locks dull and matted down with blood and sweat. He could barely make out the rise and fall of the man’s chest, partly concealed as it was by the knit top hanging off the wiry frame in tatters, once a deep navy now stained a sickly shade of crimson.

“It’s certainly a sight.”

The Emperor laughed, an insane cackle that echoed around the empty cave walls as he held up the Demon Rod proudly, allowing the dim firelight to glint off of its blood-soaked blade. “Is that all you have to say? I thought you would have enjoyed my work more, _Sephiroth_.”

Sephiroth stilled, a single eyebrow arching in challenge. At the sound of his name a pair of hazy, pain-glazed blue eyes blinked open, shining warily with fear and resignation. “Did you do this for me, then?” Sephiroth purred, taking a step forward into the gloom. “As a token of good will?”

The Emperor smirked, bringing his long weapon down in an arc just in front of his prisoner’s face, causing the man to recoil in a violent flinch. He laughed again, lightly tapping the man’s cheek with the still bloodied blade. “I merely thought the Warriors of Cosmos could do with a bit of a demonstration. Wouldn’t you agree?”

“And you think this will serve?” Sephiroth asked carefully, taking another step forward.

“One of their greatest warriors brought to his knees in fear and pain?” The Emperor snorted, eyes gleaming with satisfaction. “I can hardly think of anything more fitting.” He smiled coldly, trailing the end of the blade down the man’s practically bare chest, tracing a long gash across his left flank and eliciting a soft hiss of pain. The Emperor hummed, turning back to Sephiroth with a knowing look in his eye. “He’s a quiet one, your…what did you call him again? Ah, that’s right. Your _puppet_.”

Sephiroth stilled, eyes narrowing slightly as the Emperor continued, “He certainly does know how to react when you pull his strings.” As if in demonstration, he jabbed the point of the blade under the man’s right clavicle, pulling a strained grunt out of the recalcitrant prisoner.

“Now, now,” the Emperor crooned, leaning in close as he roughly yanked the blade aside. “We wouldn’t want to put on a poor show for your master, would we? Why don’t you let him hear you? I’m sure he would just love the sounds of your pretty little screams.” He dragged a clawed finger across the man’s bare skin, causing him to shudder in fear and revulsion.

 _“Mateus,_ ” Sephiroth growled, his cold voice prompting the other man to turn and gaze at him questioningly. “Don’t you have somewhere to be?”

“Ah yes, the summons to Chaos,” the Emperor mused, dropping his hands to his side and granting the prisoner a brief respite. “It would be a shame to keep him waiting.” He strode forward, pausing only when he drew level with Sephiroth. “Would you be so gracious as to keep our dear guest company while I am away?” he asked, violet eyes glittering with cold mirth. “Perhaps you will have more success in bending him to your will.”

Sephiroth eyed him coolly, giving a small ‘humph,’ before replying, “It would be my pleasure.”

The Emperor nodded, turning back briefly to call over his shoulder, “Fret not, little puppet. I will return soon.” He smiled cruelly. “And then I shall make you dance.” With that he turned, purple cloak rippling behind him.

Sephiroth watched him leave, not even bothering to move until the last of his footsteps had faded into the distance. Only then did he turn towards the prisoner, face a neutral mask.

“Cloud.”

The prisoner remained silent, barely stirring in his chains as his gaze fixed wearily on his barely suspended feet. Sephiroth sighed, closing the distance between them until he could tilt the man’s sweat-covered chin up to face him, ignoring the faint lines of blood and saliva dribbling from his chapped lips.

“You have wandered far from home, little warrior.”

Cloud blinked hazily at him, forcing his tired throat to swallow as he roughly gasped, “S-Sephi…roth…”

Sephiroth hummed, withdrawing his hand and allowing the man’s chin to tumble back down to his chest. “So the fight has not left you, then. That is good.”

“Y-you here to b-break me?” Cloud panted, his bright blue eyes tinged with defiance.

Sephiroth just smirked, drawing his sword.

Instantly Cloud stilled, eyes wide and alert as they followed the blade’s movements through the still cave air. His throat bobbed helplessly, but he did not speak.

Eyeing him coldly, Sephiroth brought Masamune up in a wide arc, severing the chains with one great stroke. Cringing in fear, Cloud dropped unceremoniously to his knees and then onto his side, breath heaving in shallow gasps and face flushed with adrenaline. Sephiroth lowered the blade, tilting his head to regard Cloud curiously.

Cloud shook his head, panting roughly for air as he tried to push himself up with his hands. For a moment he just sat there, gaze fixed wearily on Sephiroth’s tall leather boots and the edge of the silver blade that hung dully at his side. He swallowed, shoulders shaking with exertion as he raised his chin. “W-why?” he croaked, expression scared and confused as he stared up into the terrifying visage before him.

“Because I wish it,” Sephiroth responded simply, dropping into a crouch. “Would you rather I leave you here to Mateus’ whims?”

Cloud swallowed, his eyes flicking around the cave warily before at last returning to Sephiroth, narrowed with suspicion. “W-what…do you w-want?”

“Does it matter, puppet? You may remain here to be tortured or you can take your chances with me.” Sephiroth stood, reaching out a hand. “The choice is yours.”

Cloud paused, clearly searching for the unstated conditions to the offer, but ultimately, they both knew he had no other options. Nodding hesitantly, he scrambled to get his feet under him, maneuvering his bound hands for leverage. He was barely into a sitting position, however, before his body abruptly collapsed, sending him sprawling back to the ground. 

Without even blinking Sephiroth stepped forward, gathering the smaller man into his arms and lifting him with ease. Before Cloud could even protest he silenced him with a firm, knowing look. “I’m afraid you will have to endure the injustice,” he purred. “At least until we reach safety.”

“S-safety?” Cloud scoffed, lungs heaving with the effort.

“Mm. Is that so hard to believe?”

“You h-hate me…”

“Do I?” Sephiroth asked, barely arching an eyebrow in protest. “You have to relax, puppet. You do yourself no favors by staying so tense.”

Cloud swallowed, glancing up at him nervously even as his shoulders shook with exhaustion. “How c-can I? I-I’m at…your m-mercy…”

Sephiroth hummed. “Indeed. A fascinating predicament, is it not?” When his passenger gave no response, he tutted softly, pulling out a materia from his pocket. “ _Sleep_ ,” he crooned, watching in amusement as Cloud’s bright blue eyes flickered momentarily with fear before slowly sliding back into his skull, thick blond lashes fluttering closed.

“My dearest Cloud,” he purred, green gaze gently tracing the soft curves of the man’s cheeks and nose. “Whatever shall I do with you?”


End file.
